Oh, The Irony
by Kotetsu.dono
Summary: Roxas was anti-social, awkward and an nonathletic geek. So when he refuses to go to the movies with the rest of the family to 'study', Sora's not surprised. Until he checks on Roxas in his room. How do you feel about a half-naked Axel leaning over a probably fully naked Roxas?


**Okay, ma first fanfic actually up here...and I have chosen the topic: Kingdom Hearts^^~**

**Not betaed. **

**Disclaimer: don't own a thing.**

**EDIT: Okay, I have adjusted some stuff on this fic (spelling mistakes, idiocy, etc.) and thanks to that anonymous reviewer who pointed it out to me!...or maybe not. Not to bitch or anything, but I really would've preferred if you got an account..because now I can't apologize in a sarcastic fashion and thank you! XD**

Sora leaped his way up the stairs, two at a time. He was excited, no, ecstatic! An evening alone in a dark movie theatre with him and his closet boyfriend. Yeah, sure, the 'rents were going to be there but at a different movie (Who didn't love 2 for 1 Thursdays, huh?)

Rightfully, he should be downstairs and getting into the car, but his mother insisted he ask his twin brother, Roxas, if he wanted to go. This was the SEVENTH time he was asking. Since of late, school was Roxas' #1 priority, ever since he got his first 82% since seventh grade. So now he had a volunteer tutor come over 3 times a week: Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays. _Friday! _Psch, they were so different. Sora would never give up a chance at the movies or any other cool place, for a possibly zitty, snot-blowing tutor. They were even different in build, Sora with brown hair, blue eyes, and a swimmers build, while Roxas was blonde, had blue eyes and was a bit on the small side...

Sora sighed, reaching to the top and turning into the hall. Why was his brother so different from other guys in general. His awkward stage should've been over from 13...16 is a bit too late in Sora's book.

He came up to Roxas' room door which was locked. He was about to knock when he heard through the wood,

"A-axel~,"

Holy...shit. Was that a moan he just heard? He was sure a hell studying did not include the moaning he was hearing now. He pressed his ear to the door out of curiosity and heard more shuffling and moaning,

"A-axel~," he heard Roxas' voice mewl again.

His eyes widened, 'Was Roxas even studying at all?'

Afterall, no one has really seen this tutor before...they just assumed Roxas would have more sense to not bring home a psychopath or any random rapist...but what if instead, he was using this time for...alone time...maybe he was actually using this time to...oh..._oh. _Oh, dear...Sora blushed. Was Roxas jerking off to one of the hottest guys in school?

"Jeez...ngh..."

Sora crouched by the door. In a way, he felt sorry for his twin; the anti-social, virgin, kinda-emo and bi-curious, Roxas Strife. It kinda made sense that he jack off to Axel's name. Axel was tall and handsome; what with his spiky red locks and delinquent tattoos and don't forget the 'oh-so-sexy' voice. Plus, Axel was a _senior. _Senior boys, rocked. Even Sora had a crush on the 18 year old before he met Riku (and he still kinda has a soft-side).

"Ah-ah-ah, stop..."

Sora shook his head, pitying his brother...what a sad predicament. Lusting after something you just can never get. He was about to walk away and save Roxas the embarrassment when he heard a low soft chuckle,

"Gee, Roxy~, you seem a bit light-headed. You sure you okay?"

OH. MY. GOD.

Sora swallowed and pushed against the door a little. He winced expecting a 'Who's there' but none came. The brunette peeked through the crack and saw why Roxas hadn't noticed. How do you feel about a half-naked Axel leaning down over a (probably fully) naked Roxas?

Roxas' face was flushed, his bruised lips parted and panting. Sweat dribbled down his forehead and matted his hair to his skull. He was clutching his bed desperately and shaking his head from side to side,

"Axel~, stop...my family-,"

"Is gone to a movie," Axel's eyes glinted with a predatorial look, "It's just you and me."

"B-but, I didn't hear the car drive off...and the c-car is pretty loud-,"

Axel leaned down to give Roxas a chaste kiss to his neck,

"Yeah, but instead on focusing on the noisy car, why don't you focus on screaming louder?"

Roxas' back arched,

"AH~!," he squeezed his eyes shut. Obviously Axel was doing 'something' to the boy's nether regions which were currently out of view.

Sora clasped his hands over his mouth to muffle his surprised gasps that were escaping his mouth.

Who the hell knew that Roxas could make such lewd noises! Roxas' moans became incessant, the sheets balled in his clenched fists, his chest rose and fell rapidly, then he made a choked sound and his body tensed before Axel said,

"Oh, no you don't," and Roxas groaned,

"Axeeeel," he pleaded breathlessly.

Sora could only imagine for what. Axel's lips curled up into a sadistic grin,

"Oh, not yet sweet Roxy, my love."

Axel pressed a full kiss to Roxas' lips before continuing downwards to...oh...OH. Sora scrambled away, feeling bile rising in his throat. Oh God...Roxas had a lover..._Axel Dupont _was his brother's lover...Roxas was definitely not a virgin.

Sora stumbled down the stairs and rushed out the front door, slamming it behind him. His parents and Riku were in the car waiting. He ran, jumped in the backseat and shut the door.

"Let's go," he said in a raspy voice.

His mother turned to look at him, a confused look on her face,

"Sora? Honey, what's wrong? What did Roxas say?"

"Uh," he struggled to push the images out of his head before he said,

"He said he was busy."

His father sighed, disappointed,

"Okay, let's go."

They peeled out of the driveway. The twins parents discussed quietly amongst each other at the front as Sora tried to control his breathing. Riku, discreetly, took Sora's hand and gave it a squeeze. 'You okay?', his eyes seemed to implore.

Sora sighed and shook his head. He'd tell Riku about this later.

***The Next Morning***

Sora got NO sleep that night. Apart from the fact that he got home at 11pm, he couldn't stop thinking about Roxas.

Riku generously pointed out, at the movie when they were talking, that if Roxas wanted to tell him, he would've told him. Which OBVIOUSLY, he hasn't. So that, right there, breaches twin-laws.

So now he was pissed, poking at soggy cereal, And he loved soggy cereal...but just not now. He heard the slow footsteps of Roxas coming down the stairs,

"Mornin', guys," he yawned, wincing slightly as he walked into the dining room. Sora's wary eyes quickly pinpointed the bruises on his wrist and along his collar-bone. I mean, come on, couldn't he at least try to cover them properly. But, then again, this Roxas/Axel stuff's been going on for months; why hadn't Sora seen the signs?

Sora pouted,

"Mornin'."

"Where's mom and dad?" Roxas tried to mask his limp as he made his way to the fridge.

Sora aimed a glare at the back of the blonde's head,

"They left...we're walking today."

Roxas groaned,

"Shit..."

"What's your problem?" Sora laced venom and mockery into his voice, "We've always walked to school before."

'Before you started taking it in the ass from Axel,' he added mentally.

"Uh," Roxas stalled, pulling out the milk, "I'm-uh, er- just a bit..sore-um..tired...:

"Oh really now," Sora deadpanned monotonously.

"Yeah," Roxas sent Sora a worried look as he limped into the dining room, "Are you okay? You seem a little off."

"Me?" Sora feigned innocence trying to get Roxas' mind off his hostility. Riku had warned him about letting Roxas know he knew about 'them' prematurely.

"You sure?" the blue-eyed twin's voice lowered, "Is it Riku?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"Aw, c'mon," Roxas gave him a rare smile, "we tell each other _everything_."

Sora gave him a glare and pushed himself, ropughly from the table, Riku be damned,

"Oh yeah? Then you'll let me know when Axel comes over for," he put up air quotes, "'study sessions', ne?"

Roxas' eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, his face as red as a tomato,

"Uh-er..wha-"

Sora smirked walking out of the dining room and proceededing to walk up the stairs to get his school bag,

'Let's see how your little ass handles it when you remember we have Phys. Ed. today!'

**!**

**There. One-shot complete and there's plenty more where that came from. Now reveiw my story or else i don't write no more, are we clear? *stares down evilly***

**~toodles...**


End file.
